Hot Topic
by TCGeek
Summary: When Angie told a very sick Derek she would make him feel better, he never thought it would be like this. Oneshot.


**Hey. I'm sick. And, lying in bed is no fun.**

**Fortunately though, it allows me to get stuff done, which is exactly what I'm doing here.**

**This is a oneshot for someone over on devart who participated in the contest I threw...**

**Warning: suggestive themes and just a little bit of graphic detail. Not too much, though.**

**Anyway, I'm going to sleep forever now. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

If one thing was understood about working at Caduceus, it was that time off didn't come easy.

Especially when you were Derek Stiles, and nearly every second spent conscious was another second fighting a super-pathogen that was terrorizing the world.

This usually meant that as well as other employees, unless one was infected with GUILT or on their way to the morgue, they were expected at work, no questions asked.

But when the terror passed and things began settling down, Derek Stiles found himself at his apartment for the third day in a row, on what seemed like a mini vacation from work.

Though it seemed as though a nice, relaxing few days away from work were in his reach, he realized he'd rather be working than sitting at home, especially because the only reason he had been allowed to take off work was that he was sick. Completely, utterly, disgustingly sick.

Lying in bed late at night Derek was overcome by coughs, congestion so severe that it seemed at times his coughing fits would end in him holding one of his lungs in his hand. But much to his surprise they stayed put in his chest where they belonged, further taunting him and keeping the peaceful sleep he had been desiring just out of his reach, no matter how much Robitussin and Nyquil he had managed to ingest. That tickle in his throat – the one that caused these spurts – kept relentlessly attacking him until he finally gave up on the promise of unconsciousness and stumbled out into his living room instead, thoroughly pissed off and ready to beat himself in the head with a bat until he passed out. Though with the throbbing headache he already had, Derek decided against self mutilation and instead slumped onto his couch, sniffling and coughing as he turned on the TV.

Swollen, runny chocolate eyes stared downward at the remote as though it were a foreign object, switching attention back and forth between the buttons and the screen slowly as he tried to figure out whether going up or down on the on-screen guide would be a better decision. With a sigh he sat forward and swiped his glasses off of the coffee table, setting them on his face gently as he looked over channel after channel of shows he had seemingly never heard of.

With a disgruntled sigh he reached behind him and grabbed a blanket off the back of his couch, wrapping it around his back and pulling the ends of into his chest, shivering once before the warmth of the fabric lanced it's way through his body and provided him with a mild bit of comfort… a nice moment before he was thrown into another coughing attack.

When it subsided he leaned back gently against the couch, a soft "hmm" escaping him at the comfort of it. Just like the doctor he was, Derek watched TV for a whole ten minutes before he began to worry about those at work taking his place, wondering if he was putting too much strain on them by being away.

He sighed softly, thoughts abating in favor of a certain someone he hated being away from, though he adamantly denied it to himself and others every chance it came up. They had emailed each other back and forth a few times and she had called once to check up on him, giving him an earful about how Guitar Hero was not going to help him get rid of the flu like sleep could: and the argument he picked with her turned into nothing more than a giggle-fest, leaving him to wish secretly that she was taking care of him, instead of being at work… so far away.

Derek frowned at this thought before he looked at the clock, noting that it read 10:30 exactly. He could envision it perfectly… at 10:30 every night Angie would stop whatever she was doing and take a half hour break to eat and relax, sometimes even indulging in a small nap in the on call room. It always started the same way – she would rise from her chair and stretch her tired body, though it became hard for her to do it effectively as every time she did it he would do the same stretches as her from his own desk to mock her, leaving her to giggle until she finally gave up. She would then retreat to the break room after smiling at him once, giggling as she made some sort of joke about how slow he was at his paperwork.

From his couch Derek was surprised that he could replay a scenario that vividly in his head, leaving him to realize that although he hated to admit it… he really did miss her.

He sighed – he had to be the only person on the planet that didn't enjoy paid time off. He was sure of it.

Thoughts circulated in his head about driving to Caduceus and coughing on her until she got sick too, hoping that maybe after she did they could just lounge around and be sick together, taking care of each other and such…

But before he could get a suitable plan in order his train of thought was interrupted from his desk in the office just next to his living room, in the form of a computerized chime that was unmistakable – he had forgotten to turn off his instant messenger, and now someone was IMing him.

As he willed his tired body off of the couch to go bid goodbye to whomever was messaging him at this hour he stopped upon arriving in front of his computer, feeling a smile come to his lips and his heart thump in his chest.

AThompson7897: Hey sickly – you there?

Derek smiled and sniffled once as he pulled out the chair and sat down at his desk, extending his fingers over the keyboard of his laptop.

DStiles22: …Barely. You better make your peace, because I'm pretty sure death is imminent here. :D

AThompson7897: (sigh) You are not dying! You have the flu – you will live… you big baby :P

Derek could only laugh, knowing how angry Angie got with him and his special ability to over exaggerate everything. It was then he paused, looking at the clock as another smile crept over his lips.

DStiles22: …Shouldn't you be stretching right now? :D It is break time, right?

AThompson7897: You're so hilarious, you know that Derek?

Derek laughed. He _did_ know.

AThompson7897: And yes, it is break time… but I decided instead of being selfish and using my break to sit around and do nothing that I would check to see if you're feeling any better.

AThompson7897: Because I'm a wonderful person, remember?

DStiles22: Haha, I know you are – and I appreciate it.

DStiles22: I still feel like junk though :(

AThompson7897: (pout) That's no good, Derek… you've got to get yourself better quick and get back to work.

A furrow made itself prominent in Derek's forehead, his worry growing.

DStiles22: Why? Is everything okay there?

AThompson7897: Oh no, everything's just fine. Minus Dr. Chase complaining all the time about having to pick up your slack…

Derek laughed at that, regretting it quickly as his laughs turned into uncontrollable coughs.

AThompson7897: It's just that, it's not the same without you here…

AThompson7897: …I miss you.

Brown eyes scanned the words over and over again, his smile growing with every reread. He couldn't believe what he was seeing – Angie missed him, just like he missed her.

Realizing he had mulled over it for quite a time Derek quickly snapped himself out of it, smile still a mile wide.

DStiles22: …I miss you too, Angie. Days off suck when we don't get to hang out :(

AThompson7897: Aw, I know! All I've been thinking about all day is how bad I want to come over and make you feel better…

Derek's eyes widened and a nervous tremble shot through his whole body, unable to believe this was seriously happening. Was he delusional? Probably – but it didn't change the fact that the words were right in front of him… He rubbed a hand over his tired, sick face and racked his brain quickly, still trying to be cautious and feel out the situation.

DStiles22: That makes two of us, Ang… But there's nothing you can do, besides get yourself sick…

DStiles22: …So get sick so we can curl up on the couch and be flu buddies :D

AThompson7897: Lol… as tempting as that sounds…

AThompson7897: I think you misunderstood me.

An icy chill swept through Derek as his heart began to beat even faster – he had apparently assumed the wrong thing, and now things were most likely going to be extremely awkward between them. All he could do was sit there until he saw the icon pop up, signaling that Angie was typing something.

AThompson7897: What I meant, was that I _really_ want to make you feel better…

Derek grew confused as he stared at the screen, the light of it reflecting off of his face in the otherwise dark room.

DStiles22: I'm sorry Ang, I'm not sure I follow…

AThompson7897: It's okay, I'm being pretty vague, I understand… but, this is a bit hard for me…

DStiles22: …What is?

AThompson7897: (sigh)

AThompson7897: …Telling you how I feel… its pretty nervewracking, haha.

AThompson7897: Just… bear with me, okay?

DStiles22: Of course… I'm all ears.

Derek sat forward in his chair as she typed out her next response, biting his lower lip gently as he waited.

AThompson7897: I know you're going to think I'm a loser for doing this over instant messenger, but I couldn't say it to your face because if you don't feel the same way, real life doesn't have a "sign off" button.

Derek smiled at her nervousness, unable to find it anything besides completely adorable.

DStiles22: Lol. Good point.

AThompson7897: …But, I realized these past few days without you, how… crazy I am about you, Derek.

AThompson7897: I miss you all the time – literally.

Derek grinned, his heart beating tenderly in his inflamed chest as he fought to keep another round of coughs down. He read on, wondering again if this was a Nyquil induced delusion or if it was real, and to be sure, he hit the save button on the conversation with every entry she sent back.

AThompson7897: Haha, I mean, hell… Tyler's even been telling me to get in gear because all I do is sit around and daydream about what it would be like for us to be together… to have you say all this stuff back…

AThompson7897: …Aaaaand as I'm saying this, I realize that this was a horrible idea…

AThompson7897: …I'm sorry, I've said way too much. This is stupid…

Derek's hands shot out to his keyboard quickly to grab her attention before it was too late, furiously typing a response as he continued to smile.

DStiles22: Angie, how can you say it's stupid!?

AThompson7897: It's stupid, Derek, because of course you don't feel the same way… this is just like a school girl crush…

DStiles22: I think you're selling yourself short here, Ang.

AThompson7897: …Oh? And why's that?

DStiles22: Lol, I still can't believe we're doing this over AIM…

DStiles22: But, do you have any idea how long I've wanted to tell you the same thing?

Derek paused for a second with near terror pulsing through him, realizing that in his life, he hadn't done this very many times – and feeling completely terrified at the moment reminded him why… Girls are scary.

But as he envisioned her sitting at her desk with a smile on her face he sat forward and went for it, typing out his feelings to her as he kicked himself mentally for allowing this to happen in such a lame way.

DStiles22: Every time I see you smile I have to fight the urge to wrap you in my arms and kiss you – you're absolutely beautiful, every minute of every day.

AThompson7897: (blush) You mean it?

Derek smiled warmly.

DStiles22: Of course I mean it.

DStiles22: It's you… how could I not?

AThompson7897: :D

DStiles22: I just wish you were here or I was there, because I'd much rather be doing this in person…

DStiles22: AIM kisses are lame :(

AThompson7897: Lol, agreed…

AThompson7897: Well, the time will come… that's why you've got to get better soon! Phlegm is not a welcome visitor for our first kiss :D

DStiles22: Now that I have a reason to get better, I'll make sure to do it pronto. I promise. :)

DStiles22: And, I should probably start by getting some sleep.

DStiles22: Oh, and there's always room next to me, if you're interested…

AThompson7897: Haha, that is a hard offer to pass up…

AThompson7897: But wait…

AThompson7897: …do you have to go just yet?

Derek drummed his fingers on the table, finally feeling the various cold products catch up to him. He kicked himself for hesitating as he typed out a response – sleep could wait if she was around.

DStiles22: I suppose not… why? What's on your mind?

At the time they were conversing, a lock of blonde hair was being twirled around a finger as a mischievous smile came into play, before fingers were extended back over the keyboard and the conversation resumed.

AThompson7897: About earlier, when I said I _really_ wanted to take care of you?

Derek grew confused as he repositioned his blanket.

DStiles22: Yeah?

AThompson7897: You know, while you're waiting for the flu it to run it's course, the best thing to do is to forget about how sick you are… right?

DStiles22: I agree – that's why I want to sleep, but I caaaan't. (whine)

AThompson7897: Lol, I can hear your whining from over here…

AThompson7897: But the point I'm trying to make is that the things that are going to get you the most bothered are things like the chills and the fever, am I right?

DStiles22: You sure are… I can't stand it. Hot, cold, hot cold… it sucks.

AThompson7897: Well… there ARE ways to deal with it…

Derek tilted his head slightly to his right, blowing his nose as he pondered what she could possibly be talking about.

DStiles22: I'm all ears… I'll try anything.

AThompson7897: Well…

AThompson7897: For the fever…

AThompson7897: You could start by letting someone strip the hot clothes off of you…

AThompson7897: …let them untie the drawstring on your pants and drop them to the floor as their hands run underneath your shirt and pull it off over your head…

AThompson7897: That might help, to start with…

Derek's eyes shot open nearly a mile wide and his mouth dropped agape, eyes furiously scanning the screen as their cute little late-night conversation quickly turned from innocent to something obtained by calling a 900 number. His eyebrows nearly shot into his scalp as he let out a surprised chortle, absolutely unable to believe that his polished, somewhat uptight assistant was coming onto him so strongly, especially while she was at work. Her professionalism had cast her in a certain light to him, and seeing her break out of it in the most… "interesting" way possible was something that he was very unprepared for.

Besides the fact that he was completely stunned by her outgoing remark, he was wondering something even more important…

…how the hell was he supposed to reply to something like that?

He racked his brain quickly, coming up with absolutely nothing until another chime rang and he found himself staring down the barrel of another sexy message.

AThompson7897: Being so exposed would probably lead you to get chills, though… but nothing calms those like having your skin pressed against someone else's…

AThompson7897: …especially when that person is as naked as you are… ;)

Using it as a lifeline before, Derek reached behind him and nearly threw the blanket covering him across the room, not needing the heat from it anymore, as he felt the room heating up by every second he remained in this conversation.

Where on Earth was this coming from? And why was it happening when he was too sick to do anything about it?

She wasn't even near him and he was fumbling and blushing like a teenager, scratching the back of his head as he tried to break out of the shock of the moment and will himself to say something back to her, remembering quickly that he was never that good with the opposite sex – especially when they were coming onto him.

DStiles22: Um… wow.

DStiles22: This is… unexpected.

DStiles22: Though I have to say, you do make some very valid points here…

AThompson7897: Haha, you're damn right I do…

AThompson7897: Did you ever guess I'd have a side to me like this?

DStiles22: Somehow, yes… but I didn't think for a second I'd ever see it.

DStiles22: You… haven't been drinking by chance, have you?

AThompson7897: Haha, no, but thanks for the credit.

DStiles22: No, I didn't mean it like that!

AThompson7897: I know, I'm just kidding…

AThompson7897: …

AThompson7897: …Well… there are a lot of other things I can show you, if you'd like.

AThompson7897: …You know, to make you feel better…

DStiles22: …Oh?

Derek gulped slowly, heart pounding in his head as he waited for yet another response from Angie, having a feeling that it was about to get even more inappropriate.

AThompson7897: Honestly though, when you have a fever, the best thing you can do is sweat it out…

He slumped in his chair slightly when he read it, realizing that her dirty moment had probably passed. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted…

AThompson7897: …and what could make you sweat more than grinding your body against a woman when she climbs on top of you…

AThompson7897: …and rides you until you scream her name?

Pausing for a minute to make sure he read it right, suddenly a very loud "Holy shit…!" escaped Derek's mouth and rang through his office, running a hand through his hair as his mouth dropped open again.

Absolutely unable to believe what she had just said to him for the fact that it was so downright sexy had she been there he would've taken her on his living room floor, Derek leaned back in his chair slowly, reading the words over and over as thoughts of what she had proposed circled through his head, making him so hot he began using a magazine on his desk to fan himself off…

…that is, until he leaned too far back in his chair and toppled backwards and onto the floor of his office with a loud bang, his head just nearly missing a bookshelf behind him.

Stopping for a minute to groan he quickly moved out from under his chair and got back up, sliding back into the seat quickly to see Angie's next message.

AThompson7897: Oh dear… I totally freaked you out, didn't I?

AThompson7897: I knew I shouldn't have… I'm such an idiot… :(

DStiles22: No, Angie! You're not an idiot at all!

DStiles22: I'm just…

DStiles22: …shocked, that's all.

DStiles22: I had no idea you had it in you.

AThompson7897: I'm sorry, this was more than completely inappropriate… I'm so sorry…

DStiles22: Angie…

AThompson7897: I just… when that's all you think about, sometimes it's easy to get carried away… that's all.

AThompson7897: I'm sorry… I should probably go now… I've embarrassed myself enough.

AThompson7897: Feel better, Derek.

DStiles22: Angie, wait! Don't go.

AThompson7897: …?

DStiles22: I'm sorry, you just… really caught me off guard, that's all. You shouldn't be embarrassed.

AThompson7897: Yes I should… I mean, it wasn't you that was saying those things…

Derek let out a groan in his office, trying to figure out how to coax her into staying, despite the notable handicap of having no idea how to talk to girls. It was so far out of his comfort zone he feared he would come off as an idiot – but wondering what else she could have to say made him decide that he didn't care about sounding completely retarded. This was too good of a chance to pass up.

DStiles22: No Angie, it's not like that… It's just, I was really taken aback. Not to mention I'm all doped up on cold medicine…

AThompson7897: Lol.

DStiles22: And besides…

DStiles22: …that was by far the _sexiest_ thing anyone has EVER said to me…

DStiles22: And just because I didn't say anything back…

DStiles22: …doesn't mean that it didn't get me incredibly hot for you… ;)

AThompson7897: …Really?

DStiles22: Are you kidding?! Hell yeah!

DStiles22: You have NO idea how sexy I think you are…

DStiles22: And thinking of what you just said, makes me…

DStiles22: Wow.

DStiles22: You need to come over.

DStiles22: Now.

DStiles22: Serious. :D

AThompson7897: Hmm, I don't know…

AThompson7897: I might need some convincing… :)

Derek laughed nervously on the other end of the computer, racking his brain. He had never talked dirty to anyone before so he was absolutely lost in where to start, but he took a big breath inward and letting out a few coughs, extended his fingers over the keyboard again. He typed and erased several things before he sat in silence momentarily, laughing to himself at what a moron he was…

DStiles22: I have absolutely no idea where to start.

DStiles22: Haha.

AThompson7897: Lol, oh come on, Derek…

AThompson7897: If you're good enough at convincing me you _may_ just have that snuggle-buddy you wanted tonight…

DStiles22: Aw, come on, that's no fair…! (pout)

AThompson7897: What?! How is it not fair!?

DStiles22: Becaaaaause… I shouldn't have to completely make an ass out of myself here! Can't I just tell you how beautiful you are and have that suffice?

AThompson7897: You're good at breaking me down, you know…

AThompson7897: But unfortunately, not that good. :D

AThompson7897: And it makes me begin to wonder if you even want me to come over in the first place…

Derek shot up in his chair, working quickly to remedy the situation.

DStiles22: Nonono! Of course I want you to come over!

AThompson7897: Well…

AThompson7897: …prove it. :D

Derek sighed out loud.

DStiles22: Can't you just come over and let me show you in person? Surprises are a lot more fun, you know…

AThompson7897: On any other day I'd love that more than you know…

AThompson7897: But today I already made a fool of myself… so now it's your turn.

AThompson7897: Or, we could just go back to being coworkers, if you really don't want to do this…

AThompson7897: It's a shame though… every time I look over at you from my chair the first thing I think about is how… wide, your desk is.

AThompson7897: And how easily it would support both of our weights…

"Damn…" Derek sighed to himself, still unable to wipe the remnants of his giant grin off of his face.

AThompson7897: You know what, nevermind... it's alright.

AThompson7897: I'll just go see if Tyler's around or something…

Derek's forehead hit his desk with a loud thud, realizing that there was absolutely no way he was going to get out of doing this. He bit his lip hard as he thought, knowing from their college days that if Angie said half the stuff to Tyler that she had just said to him, he would be on her in a second.

He lifted up his head and let out a nervous laugh, typing a response slowly.

DStiles22: Wait…

Derek sighed again, raking a hand through his messy hair again as he thought, trying to make her happy yet spare himself the embarrassment in the process.

AThompson7897: …?

DStiles22: (sigh)

DStiles22: Okay, I'll do it… on one condition.

AThompson7897: And that is?

DStiles22: You swear to me that fifteen minutes after your shift ends I'm going to hear you knocking at my front door.

AThompson7897: Hmm…

AThompson7897: That, sir, depends on how good the offer is. :D

AThompson7897: If I show up tonight…

AThompson7897: …just what are you going to do to me?

"Mother of God…" Derek groaned, holding both sides of his head firmly as he whined a little bit. She was obviously a natural at talking the pants off of someone, but he had embarrassingly little experience with it, leaving him at a void at the current moment.

But he realized that if he didn't act quickly, he was going to lose his chance.

DStiles22: Well, Ang…

Derek felt his cheeks heat up more than they already were, trying to think of a good way to start out…

DStiles22: Um, I don't know really…

DStiles22: Every time I see you at work the first thing I think about is what it would be like to have my hands all over your body…

Derek gulped, closing his eyes briefly in disbelief that he was actually going through with it… and also realizing that he was failing miserably. Trying to step it up just a notch, he continued on, cheeks burning hot even though he was alone.

DStiles22: …pin you up against a wall and kiss you while I rip off your clothes…

DStiles22: And the second I get you naked, run my tongue all over you, from head to toe…

A soft smack resounded through his office as Derek facepalmed himself, peering at his computer screen through his slightly cracked fingers as something caught his eye.

_AThompson7897 is typing..._

"Ughh…" he groaned into his palm, closing his eyes. To say this was going horribly would be a massive understatement… and she was about to prove him right by laughing in his face.

Or, was she?

AThompson7897: Damn…

AThompson7897: I'm speechless… I never thought you'd actually go through with it, let alone make me so hot… (fans self off)

Derek sat up straight in his chair with a surprised expression, hesitantly reaching towards the computer.

"You've got to be kidding me…" he muttered to himself, typing out a response quickly.

DStiles22: So…

DStiles22: …you comin over? :D

AThompson7897: Haha… OH yeah.

Derek silently pumped a fist in the air, grinning widely, until…

AThompson7897: …But only after I find out what happens next.

"Ugh, dammit!" Derek groaned.

DStiles22: Oh, come on Ang… you don't want to spoil the ending, do you?

AThompson7897: What can I say… I like ruining things… haha.

Derek blinked, unsure of how to answer.

DStiles22: Well…

Derek was pulled away from his train of thought by a knock at his front door, leaving him a bit perplexed.

DStiles22: Hold that thought – I'll be right back.

AThompson7897: What?! No! Derek!

DStiles22: Just, hang on Angie – two seconds.

DStiles22: Don't move. :D

AThompson7897: (sigh) Fine. Hurry up.

Clicking the 'save' button again on the conversation, Derek rose to his feet and grabbed the blanket he discarded earlier off of the floor, draping it around his shoulders as a chill overtook him again. He turned on the light in the living room and paced quickly to the door, reaching forward with a sniffle to pull open the door.

And when he swung it open his eyes nearly bugged out of his head, body frozen in place.

"Hey…!"

Angie Thompson stood in Derek's doorway with a giant smile on her face, holding a pot in her hands as she stared at him, her smile quickly giving way to a concerned frown as he just continued to stare at her, his mind running a mile a minute, yet his mouth completely speechless.

"Derek… are you okay?" she asked gently, seeing him stutter and reluctantly move out of the way to let her in.

"Y-Yeah…" he managed to stutter, trying to gain some control over himself. "Come on in…"

_If she's here..._

"I made you some homemade soup – sorry I'm over so late… I didn't wake you up, did I?" she asked, walking over and setting the pot on the counter in his kitchen.

_...then, who was I just dirty talking with...?_

"No, not at all Angie…" he said with a genuine smile, a faint blush on his cheeks though they were too hot for it to be noticed. "I really appreciate the soup… thanks for bringing it by."

Angie returned the smile. "No problem – I couldn't just let you be miserable all alone – someone's got to take care of you…"

Derek smiled before it dropped into an instant frown.

"_All I've been thinking about all day is how bad I want to come over and make you feel better..."_

"Angie…?" he questioned softly.

"What's up?" she asked from the kitchen, now heating up the soup.

"Um…" he started with a chuckle. "Are you going back to work after this?"

"Yes, unfortunately…" she muttered. "But, thankfully Tyler didn't mind that I ran home to grab your soup… saved me another trip later, that's for sure…"

Derek just nodded, biting his lip so hard he nearly broke the skin. She picked that exact moment to turn and look at him, his angry eyes locking with hers as she looked on, worried.

"Derek, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Can you excuse me, for just a sec?" he asked her, seeing her nod.

"Sure, but I've got to get going soon…"

"Just, stay right there, please… this'll only take a second."

Derek retreated into his office and turned on the printer with an angry stare, sending the conversation between him and "Angie" to the printer, where he rearranged the pages quickly and folded the stack in half, walking back out to the living room where Angie was looking at him with a smile.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer…" she said, putting on her shoes. "But I've got to get back to work…"

Derek laughed, catching her off guard, right before he began to cough. "Um… yeah…" he muttered in between coughs. "I w-would say that you do... quickly too, if you can manage."

She tilted her head slightly, still staring at him. "What do you mean?"

Stepping towards her hesitantly, Derek blushed and extended the packet to her, to which she took it and began to open it.

"W-Wait, don't open it here…" he said, confusing her further. "Wait until after you leave, please…"

Angie blinked. "O-Okay, Derek… I'll wait… But, I've got to go – enjoy your soup, alright?"

"I will…" he said with a nod and a sniffle. "And, thank you again very much."

"Wait…" she interrupted, looking up at him hesitantly. "Um, if you want… maybe I could come over after work and, um… keep you company?"

A smile crept onto his face slowly and hers followed suit as he nodded sweetly. "I'd like that a lot…" he started, beginning to chuckle again. "But, if after you read that and don't feel like calling or coming over, I'll understand."

"Huh?" she asked, looking down at the packet again with confusion.

"Just, nevermind…" he replied. "Hopefully I'll see you later?"

Angie smiled, her green eyes dancing. "Of course you will…" she replied.

"_Assuming I don't have to bail you out of jail for murder..." _Derek thought.

"Bye, Derek… see you soon." she said, waving as he returned the action.

"Bye, Ang… oh, and would you give Tyler a message for me?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

Derek smiled.

"Tell him, I sincerely hope he enjoys what's coming to him."

Angie blinked once in confusion but then nodded, waving goodbye as Derek closed the door and returned to the couch to watch TV, as he had been hoping to do that whole night.

And not a minute after he sat down he began to laugh, hearing an angry high-pitched scream in his hallway, followed by a string of obscenities he had never heard Angie use before in her lifetime.

Derek reached for his cell phone, flipping through his contacts until he came upon Tyler Chase, ready to call him and warn him that the blonde he had been posing as for the night was ready to come and beat him within an inch of his life, when he changed his mind and closed his phone, smiling to himself before it faded into a look of terror.

Not only did he not want to spoil the ending for Tyler…

…it was at that moment Derek realized that he gave Angie the conversation with him admitting his feelings for her, as well as describing various inappropriate things he wished to do to her.

"Son of a BITCH!"

And after he yelled at himself briefly Derek collapsed into another fit of coughs, kicking himself mentally for what was probably the stupidest move he ever could've made in his lifetime… one that couldn't be undone now.

Oh well – any second now his best friend would be getting his ass kicked, and that was enough to make him smile as he sat down and waited nervously for the next two hours to see if Angie really would show up… wondering especially what she would think of his feelings, now that they were out in the open. A form of relief came when he checked his voicemail to hear a message from the perpetrator himself, crying in pain as Angie yelled at him in the background, all the while yelling at his best friend for ratting him out. After the call ended it went back to nervousness, but that soon ended…

Ay one in the morning when a soft rapping was heard at the front door, Derek let the rest of his nervousness fade away as he got up and answered the door, relieved when a smiling Angie looked up at him, fiddling with her hands nervously as she spoke.

"So, it's safe to say I'll never be leaving my computer on again…"

Derek chuckled. "Is Tyler in one piece?"

Angie glared downward. "Barely."

He watched as she fidgeted with her fingers again, turning her eyes up to him with a smile.

"Can I ask you something…?" she asked, instantly causing his heart to beat nervously.

"S-Sure Ang… what's up?"

She smiled.

"…Still need that cuddle buddy?"

* * *

**Hahaha, and Tyler gets what's coming to him :D**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. This is the first of many updates coming sporadically this summer, so stay tuned!**


End file.
